1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to devices, method and a computer program product regarding mechanisms and methods that assist visually impaired people to sense voice direction using tactile response.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Conventionally, visually impaired people (e.g., blind people) use various tools to assist them in navigating through their daily lives. For example, a mechanism commonly used is a long stick to tap in front of them to identify obstacles while they are walking. Also, blind people sometimes use tools that convert sensed objects into computer-generated voice by way of specially designed equipment that converts the recognition of the sensed objects into voice commands.
As recognized by the present inventor, however, when individuals speak with one another, it is expected that the individuals maintain eye contact. This often shows a sense of interest in the conversation. If one person is not looking at the other person, it can lead to an unintended consequence of the listener or speaker believing that the other person is not interested in the conversation. However, blind people do not benefit from visual clues for detecting whether the opposing individual is aligned with the eyes of the blind person.